


Standards

by DeathsLights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone is in it, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, I enjoy it, I know, M/M, Misunderstandings, No angst!, Pack Plotting, Scott suffers, Uncomfortable Questions, and yes they come from Stiles, i did it, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLights/pseuds/DeathsLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that he has standards is the most important thing. He's a teenager with standards, as if he wasn't weird enough before.<br/>Apparently his standards will never get him laid because everyone in the pack is a dick. All of them are huge dicks bent on cockblocking him for the rest of his life. Assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standards

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly I will just quote from the email I sent my beta "I can’t explain this idea and I have no way of telling you what this is. It was supposed to be angry porn, like porn without plot and then this monster came out. A monster that is fluffy, soft and has feelings I am so sorry because I can’t understand what just happened. I don’t even know what to do with this ._." I STILL SAY THIS.
> 
> Secondly thank you kittiekatt for just going along with this and not sitting me down and explaining to me that there is place for me, in a nice padded place with lots of medication and white walls. XD Really just thank you! and because I was too lazy to double check this after making changes the mistakes are mine.

**Standards**

"Scott?" Stiles questioned as he leaned his chin in his hand. The light of the blue screen reflected in his eyes. The remains of half eaten chip bags, Reese's wrappers and empty soda cans were scattered all around them. Wires webbed around the foot of the bed to the small TV a few feet away.

"Hmmm?" Scott hummed as he stuck his tongue out and clicked his controller harder, his fingers jabbing at the buttons. One more shot and he'd win.

"Since you became a werewolf have you had any weird werewolf urges? Habits? During sex?"

Scott crushed the controller in his hands and whirled around to stare at his best friend, horrified. Behind him, explosions sounded as colorful lights flashed. "Dude! Why–" he spluttered. " _Why would you ask me that?!_ "

"One, I wanted you to die and two, because I'm curious." Stiles shrugged. "Mostly curious though."

Would you look at that flush! He's hadn't seen Scott blush so hard in years, not since that time his mom had burst into his room wielding his porn magazines. Scott's shoulders came up to his ears and he uncomfortably shifted his eyes. "I'm not talking about this."

"Is that a yes?"

The tips of his ear darkened and _wow_ Scott's really burrowing down into his shirt, he could totally be a turtle if being a werewolf doesn't work out too well, which might be a possibility...a big possibility. "It's uh...a I'm not talking about this Stiles."

Stiles blinked. "Why? You've answered my other werewolf questions, why can't you answer this one?"

"Because it's personal! Now stop talking about it!"

"Dude, we've gone past personal, way past like we passed personal _years_ ago. There was even a sign that said 'You are now entering personal' and then there was another sign that 'You are now leaving personal' we've gone past personal."

"I'm not going to talk about this!" Scott quickly said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Stiles watched him walk away and waited until he heard the stairs creak before he spoke again. "Does smell turn you on now?"

He smirked as he heard a series of thuds and crashes. Oh, the perks of being a werewolf.

" _Stiles!_ _You did that on purpose!_ "

"Of course I did! You have supernatural healing powers. Of course I'm going to abuse them! And stop whining-you'll heal!"

" _It still hurts! I have to pop my leg back into place! Do you know how much that hurts?!_ "

"Nope and I'm happy I don't!"

 _"I hate you._ "

Stiles grinned and turned to the TV screen, his control clutched in his hands. "Try not to scream too loud!" He waited a couple of minutes before he spoke again his fingers clicking the buttons. "That was a yes, wasn't it?"

He smiled as he heard glass shatter and another " _STILES!"_ screamed out from downstairs.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles chewed on the thumb of his glove, pulling the fraying string with his teeth, his leg jumped up and down impatiently. The cold wind chilled his bare legs and face. Even when he was wedged between two of his teammates, he was cold. Scott was on the field getting ready for the toss, his head down and his stick ready as he waited for his chance. But the game was the furthest thing on his mind. His eyes drifted to the side landing on Coach. He pulled the string in his mouth harder. Come on, come on, turn, turn tur–yes! He quickly jumped up and used his seated team members as coverage. Most of them ignored him because he did things like that, only Isaac and Boyd spare him question glances. Stiles smiled and patted Isaac's and Boyd's shoulders as  he brushed past them and approached the end of the bench and sat down.

Jackson kept his eyes focused on the game, the lacrosse stick spinning in his hand absently, his lips twitched into a frown as the opposing team got the ball. "What do you want, Stilinski?"

"Well, first of all, did you really have to hit the opponent so hard that he lost a few teeth? I think you may have broken a rib...and given him a concussion."

"Oh, boo hoo, my conscience is crying."

"Derek's definitely going to throw you into a tree for that one. Most likely going to do at least some physical damage to you, but it's not going to compare to what Lydia's going to do to you because they both know you used your wolfy powers for evil."

The stick stopped spinning, halting its movement. Both boys glanced over their shoulders, Lydia stared back coldly her lips pressed together tightly as her arms stiffly crossed over her chest. Jackson swallowed and quickly turned to look back at the game. "Fuck."

Although it's fun watching the color drain from Jackson's face (and the look of utter terror is an added bonus) he's got questions that he would like answered. "I'm not here to talk about your no doubt beautiful upcoming punishment. I want to ask you a question."

"Just because you're on my team doesn't mean I'm not going to do the same thing to you." Isaac let out a snort and muttered something under his breath. Jackson scowled and turned to glare at him. "Shut up." Isaac smiled.

Stiles blinked and proceeded unhindered. "So, now that you're a werewolf, do you have any sexual werewolf habits?"

There's a loud thud on the field, a sort of hollow ringing sound and it causes him to turn. Oh. Stiles rolled his eyes as he watched Scott pick himself up and shake his head wildly. "I already know what turns you on, I'm not even asking you and you're not even a virgin. Why the Hell are you running into goal posts?" he muttered. Scott whirled his head in Stiles' direction, not paying attention to where he was walking, and then tripped over the his own lacrosse stick, falling flat on his face. Stiles shook his head and turned to look back at Jackson. He blinked when he found the blond staring at him oddly. "Did you just–no. No, no." Jackson turned back to the game. "You have five seconds to get away from me...but you can ask me another question just so I can see McCall face plant into the goal post again."

Coach pulled at his hair. "How the Hell could you manage that McCall! HOW?! WHO EVEN DOES THAT?!"

Stiles frowned and got up. He passed by Isaac (who looked rather disgusted) and Boyd (who was giving him a strange look). Which— _rude_. His question is totally scientific and is legitimately a good question. Really it is.

-.-.-.-.-.-

The lunchroom is crowded, everyone talking, and it creates a sort of overwhelming noise that makes conversations private even in the open. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are huddled near the end of the lunchroom in front of the window that shows the forest waiting for the rest of their friends.

Stiles set down his tray and opened his mouth. Isaac's fork hovered in front of his face in trepidation after last night's game, wary of the question to come."So, since you guys became werewolves, does anythi–"

"Nope. I'm not doing this." Isaac tossed his fork and quickly bolted out of the room abandoning his lunch and the embarrassment. He so did not want to be around Stiles and his newest uncomfortable question session. He honestly never thought Stiles could up 'am I attractive to gay guys?' but he was wrong; he was sooooo wrong.

Before Stiles had a chance to even open his mouth and speak again Boyd raised his eyebrow and said, "No."

"Ahhh, come on man! You were like the last werewolf left! My last lifeline! Don't leave a man hanging!" Stiles whined. "It's for science! I swear. Tell me? Do you want to get in the way of science and knowledge? Do you want to be unaware of the changes that come with your new found wolfness? Do you?"

Boyd stared at him blandly. "No. And that's a lie. It's not for science. Whatever it's for, I don't want to know and I don't care."

"Boyd, come on, man, don't be so mean! Just give me an answer. I won't even record it or anything. There will be no written record, just answer it honestly."

"No."

"But–"

"No."

"B–"

"No."

They lapsed into an uneasy silence Stiles glaring at Boyd, his eyes narrowed into slits and Boyd merely staring back, unemotional and unexpressive, blinking occasionally. Erica glanced at the two of them. "What's going on?”

"Stiles is back to asking questions that make people uncomfortable," Boyd said simply as he went back to eating, dismissing Stiles altogether.

"Which is what?"

"I just wanted to know if there are certain things that turn you on now that didn't before, that could be related to a newly achieved status of "I prowl the night and the moon does things to me" that is essentially the werewolf equivalent to getting high." _Heh_. Moon roofies cheap and free. How the general populace would burn with envy when all it took to get a werewolf high was a full moon.

Erica paused, taking it all in and then her red lips pulled back wickedly and wow, Stiles was suddenly very uneasy. If he was the king of making people uncomfortable with his questions then Erica was the Empress of uncomfortable and he may have made a bad decision, a really bad decision, a decision that was getting more and more regrettable as the gleam in Erica's eyes turned predatory. "So, you want to know what turns werewolves on?" Stiles swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. This was sooooo not a good idea. "Why?"

"Science?" His voice cracked. "Knowledge?" Boyd let out a snort but said nothing. Erica's smirk widened. Holy shit, the tables have turned and he's about to lose so bad.

"Sure, I buy that." Erica leaned closer, her cleavage on display as she crossed her arms. She lowered her voice to a coy whisper. "Well, how about I do something better and _show_ you?"

Stiles gaped, a strangled noise emerging from his throat. "I–"

Erica smirked. "Isn't that just the best? You've made it very vocal how your virginity is a problem. How about I help with that and your research? Kill two birds with one stone so to speak?"

Another dying animal noise comes from his throat and there is no manly redeeming factor in what he does next.

He runs.

He grabs his bag and escapes from a teenage girl. His pride stings a little but then he reminds himself that's she's a teenage _werewolf_ girl…it doesn't help.

So he just runs to anywhere Erica isn't, his face an unattractive blotchy red. Okay the fact that he's been open to anyone sleeping with him has been announced once or twice, loud and vocal, so vocal in fact he was sure everyone in school had become aware of this fact **_but_ **  recently he'd gotten standards. Which is surprising in itself because who knew? Seriously, a couple of months ago he'd have been all up for a quick fuck anywhere with anyone as long as it resulted in him no longer being a virgin. Now, he's got standards.

Standards that are apparently so specific that only a select few fall into this group. Like maybe only _one_ person. Who is the alpha of Beacon Hills, has scruff, gorgeous everything and body that should be illegal because it was not natural and no way did people ever look like that in real life except Derek. Who is a werewolf. Which are also real…that explained why Derek was so ridiculously good looking, he's not supposed to be real, which means his attractiveness is totally otherworldly and people do not look like that normally. So, moving back to the point‒yes, he has standards. Standards that may have something to do with the fact that he's in love with Derek. Which isn't really important, secondary even. The fact that he has standards is the most important thing. He's a teenager with standards, as if he wasn't weird enough before. Apparently his standards will never get him laid because everyone in the pack is a dick. All of them are huge dicks bent on cockblocking him for the rest of his life. Assholes. He slammed through the doors and rushed down the hall. He was going to hide for a little bit, just until his face stopped burning and his throat stopped making strange noises.

Boyd and Erica watched as Stiles ran out of cafeteria both amused. Erica snickered and Boyd let out a small chuckle. Erica turned back to look at Boyd, delight swimming her eyes. "So who's going to break the news to Derek?"

"What? That Stiles is going around asking werewolves what turns them on? Like it wasn't bad enough he found out that Stiles publicly declared his virginity open to anyone? Do you remember what he did?"

"After he snarled and took down one of the very few walls actually left of his old home?"

"Yes."

Erica cringed as she rubbed her shoulder. "Training that day was bad."

Boyd nodded. "And he was pissed for weeks. The only reason he stopped being mad was because all of us went out and made sure Stiles stayed a virgin."

She rolled her eyes. "We both know what he's really asking."

"But Derek won't. He'll be too angry to think clearly."

"Because he's a jealous, possessive asshole who doesn't understand that you can't claim someone without actually _claiming_ someone." She grinned. "Which is why we should force him to."

"Force who?" They looked up and found Jackson, Scott, and Isaac (who had only returned because he had seen Stiles leave and deemed it safe to return) staring at them. Erica waited until they were seated before she spoke again.

"Derek to fuck Stiles."

Scott blushed and let out a squawk, crushing the metal fork in his hands; Jackson scowled and swatted the fork away. Isaac rolled his eyes because, of course, Erica just had to one up Stiles. Scott slid down in his seat, his face blazing red.

Jackson wrinkled his nose. "You're disgusting but I agree. They need to screw each other."

Erica let out a triumphant sound. "See! All we have to do is tell Derek what Stiles' newest question about being a werewolf is and we aren't going to lie."

"No, you're just not going to tell him that Stiles is asking for a way to turn Derek on, not all werewolves in general," Isaac muttered and picked at his food.

Her smirk is playful and devious. "So? He won't know. Aren't you guys tired of watching them skirt around their feelings? I mean, honestly, aren't you guys sick of Derek moping? Moping that results in us always having to ruin Stiles' chances with anyone? Come on, Scott, don't you feel bad? Don't you feel guilty for ruining any chance Stiles had with people who were interested in him?" Scott lowered his eyes to the floor in shame and guilt.

He was well aware that it wasn't fair to Stiles. It wasn't right to make Stiles think no one wanted him but he didn't want his friend to just have anyone who came along, no one deserved that.

He wanted someone that would actually care about Stiles, someone who liked him, not someone who wanted nothing more than to bed his best friend…and it was Derek who really liked Stiles, liked Stiles enough that he held himself back, didn't try anything with Stiles, and Stiles liked Derek too. Scott could see it in the way his friend's eyes lingered on Derek with this look of longing and want and Derek had the same look when he thought no one was looking.

He could see it when the smell around the two subtly changed to something that seemed right, that smelled complete. It wrapped around them and they were happy and it was _right_ there when there was a faint ghost of a smile on Derek's lips and a spark of life that ignited in his eyes. _There_ in the smile on Stiles' lip and the excitable energy that popped and cracked around him, different than usual because that energy didn't need to be let out, it was comfortable just around Derek steady and full of life, more life than Derek had probably seen in years. It was _right_.  Silence descended and everyone glanced at each other, acceptance signaled in their gazes.

Her smirk became more pronounced, she had them. "So? What do you say? We end this stupid little game they have going?"

Scott looked at everyone once before he sighed and straightened his shoulders. "Yeah, let's do it."

Jackson crossed his arms over his chest. "If I get shoved through a wall, I'm making Stilinski pay for this."

Isaac grinned. "You're just saying that because you can't have anyone think that you'd do a nice thing for anyone."

"Shut up, Lahey," Jackson muttered.

"You secretly want to help because you’re a good person deep, deep, deep, _deep_ down underneath that douche."

"Keep talking and I'm going to make next practice Hell for you," Jackson warned.

"I'm right, aren't I? I bet you love the idea of those two getting together. It warms your heart, doesn't it? You romantic sap, I always knew that there was no way you'd watch the Notebook otherwise."

"Oh, that's it, I'm going to kill you!" Jackson snarled as he leapt over the table and tried to grab Isaac, but the other teen had expected it and cackled loudly as he dodged and ran,  Jackson chasing after him.

"It's alright to have a heart!" Isaac yelled over his shoulder.

"I'm going to rip yours right out of your chest, Isaac!"

Boyd shook his head and went back to eating. His pack was full of idiots. As he glanced back up at Erica and Scott and found them in serious discussion, he silently amended the thought. Well meaning idiots but idiots nevertheless, idiots that were going to get punished when Derek realized what they had done and Derek would figure it out. He sighed.

His pack made his life so much more difficult than it had to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Stiles jiggled the key and unlocked the front door of his house. The week was over and he was grateful, so grateful. He bent down to untie his shoes. If he had spent a few days avoiding Erica and glued to Lydia and Allison, it was because he wanted some nice quality with the humans. Okay, one human hunter and one banshee but there was quality time that needed to be spent. There was no other reason than that. Okay.

He marched upstairs but there was something odd about the past few days. Erica hadn't done anything. All she did was smile. A smile that teased a secret. A secret that involved him and there was something else. Scott wouldn't look at him. Scott had avoided looking directly at him, even talking to him more than necessary and he was guilty of something. Stiles had grown up with Scott and he knew when Scott was guilty. Hell, everyone knew when Scott was guilty. He radiated it out like nuclear radiation, it honestly made him look ill all the time. He absently opened and closed the door to his room, what the Hell were they planning? He tossed his bag into the corner of his room and glanced up for a second, what was Sc–

"Oh my—" His heart tripped and his back met painfully with the door, his head hitting it harshly. Stiles clenched his shirt above his chest. Underneath his fingers, his heart pounded erratically and frightfully.

There in front of him, leaning _causally_ against the open window like he hasn't just scared a good chunk of life out of him, life that he needs because every week something tries to kill them, is Derek Hale. Sometimes he honestly, _honestly_ wonders why he loves Derek when he's such a _fucking creeper_.

Stiles' eyes narrowed and glared. "Dude, what the Hell?! We've been over this! You _do not_ come announced! My human heart is weak and can't handle your stupid werewolf sneakiness!"

Derek doesn't even bother to respond to that, seriously why does he even love this asshole? And proceeds to bulldoze over Stiles' question with one of his own. "Stiles, what have you been asking my betas recently?"

…Oh.

 _Oh, shit_.

There is a horrified silence and yeah there's a little mortification there. His throat bobbed dryly and he's aware that the movement won't escape Derek, has he mentioned how much he hates werewolf senses? Because he hates werewolf senses, _so much_ right now. "I haven't asked them anything new." It's a dirty filthy lie and he's more ashamed by the fact that's the lie what comes out of his mouth when Scott would do better and Scott's a shit liar. Derek's eyebrow raises and werewolf powers suck. They absolutely suck. Like he wasn't disadvantaged enough already? Werewolf powers had to be added. Awesome. Just awesome.

"Really?"

"Yes." He's dug himself a hole, he might as well stick his head in it just to hide from the oncoming storm of embarrassment.

Derek eyebrow goes higher. "Because my betas have told me differently. You want to try again?"

"Nope. Not at all. I'm good. Totally good with not trying."

Derek glanced down for a second, his lips twitching upwards and he looked back up. And Stiles freezes because his smile is absolutely charming and friendly. Derek doesn't give him those smiles, he's never given him those smiles. Derek's always given him smirks or faint, barely there smiles, but they are always genuine and real. They convey his happiness or, because he's a dick, his amusement at Stiles' human pain. So this is actually very scary and holy shit Derek might just kill him. He's going to die because he thought with his dick, which isn't fair because Scott thought with his dick and he's alive! The world isn't fair. " _Try again_."

Stiles flinched. Despite the smile, the tone is cold and demanding. "I may have asked them what turns them on now they are werewolves but it was for science I swear!" There's an awkward silence and…well hello embarrassment, we rarely meet and now I can see why Scott really doesn't like you. He bites his lip nervously as 'please don't ask why, please don't ask why, please don't ask why' chants in his head.

In the blink of an eye, Derek's not perched on the window anymore, he's crowding Stiles against the door and is so close that their chests are touching, their faces so close he can see the colored flecks in Derek's eyes. His heart does a summersault and leaps into his throat, he swallows and hopes that it's enough to force his heart down to something that doesn't betray anything. "W–we've talked about this, Derek, you don't do the shoving thing anymore we're past this."

"I'm not shoving you." Derek lifts his hands and places them by Stiles' head, trapping him even further.

"Crowding! You're crowding!"

"You didn't say anything about that."

He should come up with a list of the things Derek isn't allowed to anymore. Crowding is one of those things now.

Derek leans closer and sneers. "Why were you asking my betas that?"

"Science?" He tries.

"That's a lie."

"Personal knowledge." And yes! He's back! He's still got it. Derek's brow furrows because there isn't a lie in that. Stiles smirked.  Ha! He'd like to see Derek pull another one ove–

"Why?"

Damn it! Stiles glared. "Because it's me and I do things like this? Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

Behind him wood splintered. His head whirled around…there are claws. There are claws that have sunk into the wooden frame of the door. He whipped his head back to stare at Derek and Derek's eyes are red. _Alpha red_. Holy shit, he really is going to die today. "Derek?"

"Who do you want to get?" The question is calmly asked but it's deadly.

"Derek I–"

"Who. Were. You. Trying. To. Get?"

"I wasn't–"

"You were." Derek narrowed his eyes. "It is Erica?"

Stiles spluttered. "No! Dude, no! She offered like an offer every teenage guy has probably dreamed about and–"

"She what?" The words are furiously spoken and Derek's eyes burn darker.

"I rejected her! Oh my God, what is this? Am I not allowed to date within the pack because seriously, that's fucked up and not fair because everyone in the pack is dating someone in the pack so why is it a big deal if _I_ want to date someone from the pack?"

Derek ignored him. "Why'd you reject her? You gave an open invitation to the entire school for your virginity." He sneers as the words come out of his mouth.

Stiles blinked. Was Derek? There's a slow flame of hope that ignites. Stiles' tongue wets his lips and Derek's eyes strayed to it before they quickly went back to his eyes. The flame burns a little stronger. "Why do you care?" It's a soft whisper that comes out from his mouth.

"I–" Derek stutters and the red edges back a little. The flame burns stronger. Stiles takes a deep breath and lets the flame warm his chest and give him courage.

"I have standards." Derek stared, confused. Stiles continued, "Yeah, you're right, before I didn't care who I slept with at all but I do now. I have standards, which as laughable when you think about it. I have standards so specific that only _one_ _person_ fits them." Something clouds over Derek's face and eyes and it takes Stiles a second to classify what he sees there. It's pain, heartbreak, and resignation all rolled up into one and the flame is a roaring, cracking fire and if Derek dumps cold water on him, he's going to make Allison and Lydia kick his ass because those two are terrifying and Derek can't alpha them into stopping like he can with Scott. "A werewolf, and since there is only one pack of werewolves I know of  course it's someone in the pack." Derek's face crumbles a little more.

"Male." Derek's face does a weird little wiggle and it's adorable, his nose wrinkles in confusion. Stiles hid his grin.

"Attractive." Derek's increasingly confused by the second, his mind sorting through the pack members, quickly filtering out Scott immediately because Scott should never count for something like this. Like ever.

"Built." There went Isaac.

"Drives a nicer car than anyone in Beacon Hills and isn't blond." There goes Boyd and Jackson.

Stiles didn't bother hiding his grin as Derek's eyebrows shoot up. He leaned closer and let his mouth brush against Derek's as he said the next words. "He's an alpha and apparently very jealous." Stiles leaned back his eyes gleaming in amusement as he stared at Derek's dumbfounded face. For the record, Derek Hale can in fact make an unattractive face and it's hilarious. So much for being unnaturally good looking.

"You–"

"Would you like me to be even more specific?"

Derek's eye twitched. "Are you telling me that you've been asking my betas what turns them on just to figure out a way to turn _me_ on?" He questioned slowly.

"In a nutshell, yes."

"You're an idiot."

"It got you here didn't it, so really, who's the idiot?"

"I'm going to kill them all."

Stiles grinned and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. He brought him closer. "Give them points for pulling something over you. Give Scott lots of points--he deserves them because we know how well he hides things."

Derek hummed distractedly watching Stiles' mouth. He closed the remaining distance and pressed his mouth against Stiles'. He kissed him chastely, barely a brush against Stiles', just letting his mouth touch Stiles'. When Derek leaned back, Stiles let out a whine and tightened his hands around the back of Derek's neck. His eyes flew open. "Why'd you stop? Is this about me having standards? Because if it's about me having standards, my standards aren't that high, seriously they aren't that high because my only standard was you and since that's like done I have none left. Absolutely none left."

"Stiles we shoul–"

"I swear to God, I will take up Erica's offer if you don't do something!" He probably shouldn't have said that. As Derek's shoulders tensed and his eyes edged with red again. He knows he really shouldn't have said that. But come on! He's been ready to lose his virginity for awhile and it's not fair! He's been honest to God wanting this for months! Derek isn't allowed to dangle it and then take it away! "I mean–" He doesn't get to say anything further as Derek's mouth slams against his with enough force to knock his head against the doorframe and then Derek is biting into his mouth and doing things with his tongue that are dirty, filthy and would have his dad filing a discharge report if he knew. And then he's being lifted and tossed, _tossed_! through the air like he weighs nothing onto the bed and then Derek's crawling up on top of him, no, crawling is the wrong word, _stalking!_ yes, _stalking!_ up the length of his body like a predator, a very sexy predator who is about to do some very naughty things and he's about to get preyed upon by the sexy predator. Hell yeah!

Derek bit down on the side of Stiles' neck harshly, Stiles let out a hiss and glared at the top of Derek's head. "Dude! Ow, what the hell! If I'm bleeding, I'm going to kick you!" Derek paid him no heed and let the spot go from between his teeth and licked it, running his tongue over the steadily reddening and heated flesh and placed his mouth around the teeth marks and sucked. He moved to another spot and did the same thing. Pulling the flesh between his teeth, he bit down."Derek, what the Hell?!"

The teeth let go of his flesh. Derek looked up and Stiles swallowed, Derek's eyes are dark and there's a sharp glint the red hard and burning."If you honestly thought I was going be gentle after what you said then you're _wrong_. You pushed buttons you shouldn't have, Stiles, and you're going to regret it." Derek's voice is low and sensual and his dick twitches, hardening from it. Because Derek's a terrible person, he smirks. "Apparently you enjoy it."

Stiles narrowed his eyes and fisted Derek's shirt and the only reason manages to flip Derek is because the move is unexpected and it gives him the chance to reverse their position. Stiles grinned down triumphant at the look of surprise in Derek's eyes. He placed his knees over the side of him and sat down on Derek's waist. "I have zero experience with this but I'm sure it's a two way street. Isn't this a little one sided?" Stiles leaned down and licked down the length of Derek's throat tasting the salt of Derek's sweat. He skimmed his teeth against the cartilage and smirked as it bobbed in his mouth. Stiles tipped back and tugged at Derek's shirt.

"This needs to go, we need some skin on skin contact," he said as he stripped off his own, tossing it somewhere behind him. He shifted and let Derek take off his shirt before he returned to his previous position and seeing Derek half naked is nothing new because werewolves are allergic to shirts, it's a scientific fact, but getting to run his hands over the skin is new, getting to touch Derek like this is new. He slides his hands over Derek's chest and down to his stomach just feeling the skin underneath him, dazed by the fact he can do this, that he can touch Derek. He lets his hands explore the territory that's his now and the truth is, he might not have the chance again. This might be the only time he's got Derek before something happens. Before Derek decides that he doesn't want some high school kid, doesn't want _him_ because Derek can have anyone, Derek can pick anyone, and for this moment, he wants Stiles and it could only be for this moment before Derek regrets it, he only has so much time before–

He's startled out of his trance by hands on his hips and he looks back up at Derek whose expression is soft and fond. His eyes aren't red anymore. They're all color he can't ever classify, a mix of colors that only come alive in Derek's eyes, and the colors are ever-changing to him. His heart flutters and Derek uses the grip he has on his hips to guide him forward into a kiss, a slow and gentle kiss. Stiles cupped Derek's jaw tenderly between his fingers and deepened their kiss. This time they're able to take their time, able to make it more than something fueled by anger, able to just feel each other. Derek leaned and tapped his forehead against Stiles' and left it there, their breaths mingled with each others, Derek's thumbs rubbed circles against his back. "You can touch me okay, Stiles? I'm not going anywhere. This isn't a one time thing, this isn't just for the moment and this is not something I want to regret, but I need you to understand that I don't want to rush this. We need to take it slow, alright? So believe me when I say this. I'm not going anywhere."

Stiles' eyes opened and he stared at Derek. His eyes drifted over his face. He looked into Derek's eyes for a long moment, searching, finding warmth and fondness. His heart loosens and he offers Derek a small nod. Derek smiled and lifted one hand from Stiles' hip. He let his thumb brush against Stiles' lip. "We'll do this right."

The lips underneath his thumb pulled up into a warm smile. "Yeah. We will." Stiles grasped Derek's hand and pressed a kiss against his palm, holding it against his face. He nodded. "We will."

**Author's Note:**

> ...So you want this to become one of those 5+1 things I've seen and wanted to write about? Because well it would be fun, it's up to you guys. : 3


End file.
